No Longer Brothers
by StarMaya
Summary: Sam has declared that Dean was no longer his brother but he's still working with him. Cas isn't happy about Sam's decision and tried showing him that before Dean is gone. What will Dean do to get his brother back? The worst thing possible… Set after 9x13 'The Purge'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Now, I know I have a Supernatural story already but after 'Sharp Teeth', I felt this was necessary because I am PISSED about what Sam said to Dean at the end of the episode. If you don't remember, here's what he said:**

Sam: "If you wanna work, let's work. If you want to be _brothers… _Well, those are my terms."

**That made me soo mad because of the fact that Sam just told Dean that they weren't brothers anymore.**

**So this is what this story is about… And just if you guys want it, I'll be listening to the songs 'Say Something' and 'I know you Care' while writing this story.**

_**Warnings: Possible character death, Anger, and sadness**_

_**Summary: Sam has declared that Dean was no longer his brother but he's still working with him. Cas isn't happy about Sam's decision and tried showing him that before Dean is gone. What will Dean do to get his brother back? The worst thing possible… Set after 9x13 'The Purge'.**_

**No Longer Brothers**

Dean stared at the computer reading about the Mark of Cain, getting worried that Crowley wouldn't get him the blade in time for when Abaddon gets back to chasing them instead of the crown of Hell. He looked up and groaned as his eyes adjust to look at the time.

_3:26 am_

Dean rubbed his hands down his face before getting up and getting a beer from the fridge. He opened it with not a care in the world, drinking down a gulp. He closed his eyes as he remembered his conversation with Sam just yesterday.

"**Oh come on! If the roles were reversed and I was the one dying, you would do the exact same thing."**

**Sam looked down at his hands before speaking.**

"**No… I wouldn't Dean."**

**Dean could feel his heart slowing down and tears gathering in his eyes. His brother, his Sammy, wouldn't save his life if he was dying.**

"**I'm going to bed. Night."**

**Dean nodded and didn't watch Sam walk away down the hall to his bedroom. When he heard Sam's door close, Dean collapsed onto the cold kitchen ground. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm his emotions as his heart broke. He took another shaky breath in but found that when he exhaled, a tear fell from his eyes. Dean closed his eyes before standing up and grabbing a beer from the fridge.**

"**S-Sorry Sammy, I don't… didn't break that easily."**

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and cleared the lump in his throat. He grabbed his beer and walked back to his computer on the table. He sat down and started typing again. This time, he looked into Gabriel and Metatron.

An hour passed by of just staring at the screen and reading about things that may be connected to the angels but end up being complete bull. Dean rubs his eyes as he feels himself getting tired quite quickly. When he opens his eyes, he jumps out of his chair.

"Jesus Christ Cas! It's called knocking!"

Cas raised his hands in surrender and smiled.

"I am sorry Dean, I didn't mean to scare you. It's really good to see you Dean."

Cas came near Dean and hugged him whether Dean wanted one or not.

Dean froze at the random hug but patted Cas's back anyway. Once Cas stepped away, his eyebrows were pushed together in thought. Dean looked at himself before looking back at Cas with a question in his eyes.

"What is it Cas?"

Cas came near Dean and grabbed Dean's right arm. He pushed his sleeve up and revealed the Mark of Cain. Cas stepped backward like he was burned and stared at Dean.

"Dean. What is that?"

Dean moved his sleeve back down and stared at Cas with his cold stare. He stood up and walked to the fridge to get another beer.

"It's nothing Cas. It doesn't matter. Have you found any trace of Gabriel or Metatron?"

Dean opened another beer as Cas looked at Dean with sad eyes. Dean took a drink before looking down at the ground.

"What now Cas?"

Cas walked over to Dean and looked at Dean's eyes. Cas now noticed how tired Dean looked and was. Dean had strong bags under his eyes and his eyes were rimmed red. Dean's hair was sticking up on all sides like he was running his hands through his hair and his shirt was dirty and wrinkly. Dean shifted under Cas's stare before running his hand through his hair again. Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder to make him stand still.

"When was the last time you slept Dean?"

Dean looked at Cas before shrugging. "I don't know… a couple days maybe."

Cas kept hold of Dean's shoulder so he wouldn't move away.

"Dean…"

Dean let his eyes look down before shoving Cas away roughly and pushing by him.

"I'm fine Cas. Now stop annoying me."

Cas looked at Dean before sitting across from him slowly. He watched as Dean typed and stared at his screen. Dean only lasted a few minutes before he looked up and slammed his laptop closed.

"Damn It Cas! Stop staring at me."

Cas kept looking at Dean before speaking. "When was the last time you slept Dean?"

Dean clenched his fists and jaw but answered Cas nonetheless.

"A couple days C-."

"Stop lying Dean. When?"

Dean looked at his hands once again, mumbling slightly.

"What, Dean?"

"I said 4 days, Cas!"

Cas leaned back in his seat as Dean took another drink from his bottle. The room went silent as Cas looked at Dean sadly and Dean trying to avoid Cas's stare.

"Dean…"

"Stop there Cas. I don't need your sympathy or your help."

"Dean…"

"Cas, don't eve-."

"Dean! Just listen to me please. That Mark on your arm is effecting you in ways that you can't see but I can. Has Sam said anything?"

Dean scoffed and stood back up to get another beer.

"You mean my ex-brother? The Sam that I will always save and protect? My Sammy? He doesn't care about me or the Mark."

Cas came up to Dean and snatched the beer bottle from his hand before he could take a drink.

"Dean, Sam will always care for you and the Mark is not letting you sleep. If you don't get some sleep, you're going to collapse."

Dean looked sternly at Cas before glaring at him.

"First of all, Sam doesn't care for me. Not anymore at least. Second of all, the Mark isn't effecting me. And last of all, I don't GIVE A DAMN!"

Dean grabbed the bottle on the counter and threw it across the room, smashing it into pieces. He pushed past Cas and left to be alone.

Cas looked at Dean walk away then at the smashed bottle on the ground. He went toward the glass, wondering how many beers Dean had.

"_What is the Mark doing to Dean?"_

Cas looked at the time and saw that it just turned 6:00am.

"Hopefully Dean will come to his senses."

**No Longer Brothers**

**This is the end of chapter 1. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to get it up soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~StarMaya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I've been gone but a lot of stuff has happened and I was completely stuck with this story. The fact that the season ended doesn't help at all… Should I continue you this story?**

_**Warnings: Possible character death, Anger, and sadness**_

_**Summary: Sam has declared that Dean was no longer his brother but he's still working with him. Cas isn't happy about Sam's decision and tried showing him that before Dean is gone. What will Dean do to get his brother back? The worst thing possible… Set after 9x13 'The Purge'.**_

**No Longer Brothers**

Sam felt his shoulder being pushed gently, then harsher. He jerked up with his gun in hand only to see Cas freeze in front of the barrel.

"Jesus Cas… I could have shot you."

Cas rose his hands up in surrender before looking at Sam intently. Sam shifted under Cas's gaze before raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did you call Dean your ex-brother?"

Sam shifts a little before sitting up straight.

"No."

"You're lying."

Sam looked at Cas in shock before getting up from his bed.

"I'm not going to talk about this."

Cas followed Sam out of the room and into the kitchen. Cas pushed Sam away from the broken glass near the wall. Sam looked at the broken glass before putting two and two together, instantly getting a sinking feeing in his stomach.

"Yes, that was Dean's beer bottle. Yes, he threw it against the wall. Yes, he's upset. What did you say to him Sam?"

Sam combed his hair with his fingers before sitting down at the table.

"I-I didn't think he would take it like he did."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Sam put his head down before continuing.

"I said that I wouldn't save him if he died. But what he did was wrong! He put an angel in my body without my permission! That sounded wrong…"

Cas wasn't listening to Sam's rant anymore but instead tried to calm his anger. He was not successful and ended up slamming Sam against the wall with his fist in his shirt.

"What Dean did was save your life. Should have Dean checked who the angel was with me first? Yes, but he had the right intention. What you did was tell your brother to commit suicide. The only reason he's alive is because of you! He believes his mission is to protect his little brother but now his 'Sammy' hates him and told him to go fuck off. What did you do Sam Winchester?"

Sam's throat closed up before he closed his eyes. Cas let go of Sam and walked away from him.

"What can I do?"

Cas looked up at Sam, who was giving him the puppy eyes.

"Cas, what can I do to make this right?"

Cas approached Sam before shaking his head in disappointment.

"There's nothing you can do. The Mark is killing him and he was fighting it but you pushed him over the edge. You killed your brother. Now we have to be there for him… until death."

Cas leaves Sam in the kitchen and walks to Dean's room to check up on him. Sam slides down the wall and closes his eyes.

"I didn't mean- I don't want him- Dammit Dean!"

**No longer Brothers**

**This is the end. Please let me know what I should do…**

**~StarMaya~**


End file.
